legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 10 Scariest/Darkest Episodes of the PowerPuff Girls
Ah, The Powerpuff Girls, a light hearted show from our 90s and 2000s. What may have been a light hearted superhero show actually can get pretty disturbing and dark sometimes. This show has scared me at times with what it can do. And I'm counting the top 10 episodes which I find to be the scariest and darkest ones. Let's Get Started with Number 10 10. Cottie Gras This is an odd choice really, and I was unsure whether or not I wanted to put this episode here. It's not really scary, or disturbing it's mostly about a kiddish fear of cooties from a kid. So you may ask yourself why is it here?, Well the answer is simple. There is one scene in this episode that is pretty disturbing and that would be the nightmare sequence about tiny versions of said classmate with cooties popping out of their skin... all over their bodies. And it's in such slow motion which makes it more unnerving. Also on top of that, there is a potential prison rape scene with Mojo which is also a bit disturbing. 9. Getting Twiggy With It Here's a good episode about a pet peeve of a friend of mine as well as myself. I really don't like animal abuse as my hate for the Spongebob episodes Pet Sitter Pat, A Pal For Gary and The Cent of Money show. While it was annoying in those episodes it wasn't terrifiyng, no this episode is. When Twiggy, the class pet hamster, is taken home by Mitch Michelson, typical class bully, he promises to be nice to her, but the girls don't trust on Mitch's niceness and soon Twiggy is turned into a monster. The abuse Mitch inflicts on Twiggy is really unerving, considering that this is a five year child tormenting a defenseless animal with glee in his face. Also the fact that Twiggy mutates into a giant monster also is pretty disturbing when Mitch flushes her down the toilet. Now I have seen this before in Futurama in I Second That Emotion where Nibbler got flushed down by the toiler by Bender but it's not unnerving because of the atomsphere of the show and the fact that Nibbler was an alien. When it's done to an ordinary pet, it's most disturbing and if it's alive. One Last thing I should mention: in real life, many serial killers begin with animal abuse before moving on to humans. Let that sink in for a second 8. Neighbor Hood Okay, this episode is defiently one of the funniest and yet somewhat creepy episodes of Season 6. Bubbles' favorite show The Wondrous World of Whimsical Willy loses all of their joy after they convince viewers to send in their money for unknown reasons. And it turns out to be a scam This Episode is disturbing for mostly Whimsical Willy, seriously he looks so creepy and those faces he makes are also just disturbing. Whimsical Willy looks likes and acts like a pedophile which is scary in it's own way. He's like Uncle Grandpa, if he was a crook and a swindler and Barney the Dinosaur, who also has a shit eating face. On a unrelated topic, it can be a bit traumatizing to a kid Bubbles' age to see a show you like and see it a reality to be nothing more than a scripted show. Stewie learned that the hard way in Road to Europe 7. Boogie Frights Now for the real scary episodes, the first 3 were somewhat scary in their own ways. But now we're kicking it up with Boogie Frights. The girls are getting ready for bed, and Blossom reminds them of the benefits of going to bed early. Buttercup (who's in a good mood) says that she can't wait to be old enough to party, but Bubbles is afraid of the dark, and Buttercup being the bitch she is (I hate her sometimes) torments her sisters with the story of the Boogie Man. And the Professor puts a stop to it. Here's the thing the scariness really begins when we see the Boogie Man, not the one made of bugs, an actual monster. In spite of his fashion sense, His grand master plan is actually pretty scary, he intends to block out the sun so that he and his poose can stay out forever scarying people. The Idea of blocking out the sun isn't new, Who Shot Mr.Burns did this as well with Burns doing this for his nuclear power plant. When it's sucessful, we have a terrifiyng scene of all kinds of monsters coming out below a child's bed and imagine if that someone was you as a child. You're proably going to check your bed every night. If it wasn't for the focus on dancing and parodies this would be higher on the list, Also I really like their homage to Star Wars a New Hope at the end 6. Tough Love It's HIM Time. No Scary episodes of this show would complete without HIM. This guy is scary as hell when he's not funny. HIM"s schemes and evil plans are plenty terrifying due to how much they rely on psychological mapulation. Now let's get on Tough Love What HIM does is pure psychlogical agony HIM uses an evil gas to turn the citizens against the Girls. The premise it's self is disturbing and it's subtle. The Girls are treated are very similarity to how they were treated in the prequel movie, which proably brought up painful memories. Him could have forced the Powerpuff Girls to kill their loved ones and the entire town. If Him kept them brainwashed, eventually the girls would have been forced into a stalemate where they either begin killing citizens, surrender to Him's conditions (if he's merciful enough to even have any) or kill themselves. Also Imagine it from the townspeople's perspectives: some omnipotent evil casually mind rapes you, you're forced to be cruel to and later attack your heroes, then endure their all-out beating on you and finally you wake up in a hospital with full body injuries that you did nothing to earn. Psychological Torture is spooky, and HIM does it better than most. 5. Mime for a Change How is this a slot higher than Tough Love?, Well let me explain. An accidental bleach spill turns Rainbow the Clown into the malevolent Mr. Mime (No not the Pokemon), and he proceeds to turn Townsville black and white and dead all over. First off let's start with Mr.Mime himself, he doesn't talk and he has the power to makes other the same colors as him, since he's blinded or something by other colors. Second off, his power is scary, this ability can freeze people just by touching them, it even mutes out sounds. One of the most chilling moments of that episode isn't something that happens so much as the anticipation of it happening, specifically the cops telling him to "put his hands on the ground." Which he does. Slowly. In complete silence. With a Slasher Smile. Brrrr... Also the scene where he sneaks up on Blossom and Buttercup also is pretty damn terriifying espically neither of them realize it until it's too late. Tough Love for how scary it is, at least doesn't do this kind of disturbness, the town can still move and talk. Here they are frozen. The only thing I hate about the episode is the ending, When Rainbow is back to normal. After he thanks them for changing him back, they still beat him to a pulp and send him to jail even though he's good again and he didn't do the crimes that was Mr.Mime. An Ending can ruin a episode, like Spongebob's Episode Patty Caper which could have been good but it turned out awful thanks to the ending. The ending of that episode is that Mr.Krabs stole the secret ingredient to Krabby Patties, has Spongebob falsely blame other people, and tried to frame Spongebob/ send him to jail just to avoid paying $1.99 for the delivery. 4. Knock It Off Yeah this one of two 22 minutes episodes that made it on the list. I find quite a bit about this episode dark. Where do I start. 1. Dick Hardly himself. His treatment of the clones is downright despicable (killing a perfect Buttercup clone for more Chemical X). He's entirely selfish, greedy and only thinks of himself, doing whatever it takes (be it lying to the girls, or seeing the clones as simple tools to make more money) for personal gain The way he literally objectifies little girls as sellable, profitable merchandise adds extra layers of disturbing to him. And despite his greed and constant sleaziness getting played up in a cartoonish manner, nothing about him is actually funny. He's simply a horrible human being 2. The clones of the girls, Imagine walking into a mad scientist's lab, and discovering hundreds of copies of someone, but deformed and monstrous with montone voices. 3. The concept of mass-producing artificial human beings that only live for about five hours is in and of itself quite scary 4. The Main reason of this episode's disturbness comes in the climax, Dick swallows the Chemical X in an attempt to hide any evidence against him. This results in him turning into a really creepy monster with a horrible transformation sequence of course. Dick then traps the girls to start absorbing their Chemical X, Professor Utonium arrives at Dick's lair, but can't do anything to help them, and as he's being carried off by the clones he tells the girls he loves them. At this point, all the Powerpuff Girl clones turn to Professor Dick and say Dick never said that he loved them. Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls escape as the clones take down Professor Dick and burn down his evil hideout with all of them still inside. The last line of the episode (not counting the narrator's ending Catch Phrase) is Hardly's anguished scream as he slowly burns to death... The fact that the girls are dying in front of their father having their essence absorbed is creepy, it reminds me of Borrowed Powers from Dragon Ball Z, Where we have the "pleasure" to see Inperfect Cell absorb a man by stabbing him with his tail, and it starts... moving, like it's drinking, and the man is petrified. The man's entire body STARTS TO MELT; his face eventually caves in, and his body is sucked up until there is nothing left but his clothes. And it's so dragged and then imagine how many people Cell did this too and also notice how Piccolo who was usually stoic is too petrified by fear to do anything but watch in horror! This episode has the most scary things about it, but the top 3 are really something to fear with what they show. 3. Abracadaver The top 3 were hard to pick regarding where to place them But THis episode desreves to be this high on this list, A local magician named Al Lusion pulls a deathly trick where he comes back from the dead as a zombie to haunt Townsville. The Powerpuff Girls are left to deal with him while he runs around scaring people with his black magic and getting revenge for being mocked and humiliated while he was alive. The Guy is a Zombie. Also, WHY were the Powerpuffs watching a horror movie? They're only 5! Also how the man died was scary considering he fell into an Iron Maiden. His design is also pretty spooky When the girls find Abracadaver He immediately mistakes Blossom for the little girl who humiliated him and he puts her under his spell . And it even looks like he's going to kill Blossom in the end, for such a petty reason that was it his owndoing. It's an unsually dark episode for a show like this, and it wasn't even an Halloween Episode it was relased in December. 2. Power Noia And HIM's back ladies and gentleman, and he has managed to top his terrfying appearance in Tough Love with what he does in this episode. HIM goes Freddy Kruger and invades the girls dreams to bring about their worst possible nightmares. All 3 of the nightmares are scary, but the scariest is Blossom's, her worst nightmare is pretty much saying she believes her self worth is judged by her intelligence, and her intelligence alone. This gets creepy when you realize that most people who think like that on that extreme level are SUICIDAL. The LEADER of our heroes being SUICIDAL deep down? Add in the fact that she's only FIVE YEARS OLD and as Blossom's dream progresses, everyone starts to look more and more like HIM. With Bubbles, We saw demonic toys it starts off innocent with a little toy, and then that toy shows a very creepy Smile and every time she tries to pretend it isn't real, the toys get closer to the point they are in her face and holding her down. Buttercup's is not really terrifiyng when compared to the other two but still. Funny enough that all 3 fears are expanded from past episodes, Not So Awesome Blossom, Insect Inside and Boogie Frights respectively. In addition to that horror, HIM's speech before is really creepy HIM: What's this I hear? Tortured by the things you fear? Nighty-night, Girls. Pleasant dreams! Pleasant screams! (demonic laughter) With Scary implications, nightmarish visuals and more. It's no suprise it's got here 1. Speed Demon I think a lot of people saw this coming, or knew it was in the top 3. But there is so much about this episode that is SCARY The Powerpuff Girls are looking forward to a vacation in the Bahamas but a race home soon sends them to an alternative timeline where they discover that they've traveled fifty years into the future and that their absence, Townsville and its people have all paid the ultimate price for the Girls disappearing 50 years later, Everything is destroyed. The sky is a blood red. The mayor was murdered. Miss Bellum became a shrieking madwoman hiding in ruins. Miss Keane standing in place in the ruined school reciting the same thing. The insane Professor desperately trying to recreate the girls. And Of Course HIM is the villain, and this episode just how dangerous he really Turns out that the only thing in between him and turning the world into a blasted, apocalyptic wasteland was the Powerpuff Girls. The thing that makes this episode even more terrifying? The fact that the girls are just as much to blame as HIM for this happened. As opposed to other examples here, this issue wasn't resolved with some fight like usual. HIM takes every punch they throw at him, gets right back up and continues to mock them without so much as a scratch. It was such devastation that even the girls had no choice but to run , all they can do is run away so fast that they go back in time and vow to never leave Townsville again. Also There is a notably disturbing shot, while the Powerpuff Girls fight Him, where the camera pans over a series of dilapidated posters detailing Townsville's descent into hell. First the Powerpuff Girls go missing, then Professor Utonium is accused of fraud, then the Mayor disappears and finally Him comes into the picture. The juxtaposition of the last two posters is particularly creepy as it suggests Him may have been voted into power. There is another layer of horror in this episode: The Girls can never leave Townsville. It doesn't matter what their hopes and dreams and desires are, they are essentially forced into a life of servitude, because if they were to ever try to have a life anywhere else, HIM, or Mojo Jojo, or any number of villains would simply swoop in and take over, destroying millions of lives in the process. Its one thing for the citizens to deal with natural disasters or monsters on their own, but there is simply no way they could handle HIM. The Lines are also scary and here are some of them Him: Beat you? Why, girls! Don't you see? I've already WON!!!!! Old woman 2 (Ms. Keane): I just stood there waving goodbye, and they raced off… (Behind her.) Just stood there… (The girls move to face her.) Stood there waving goodbye… (In front of her.) …and they raced off…and raced off— Blossom: But, Ms. Keane, we’re right here. Ms. Keane: —and vanished for fifty years…fifty years…fifty years…fifty years… (Zoom in closer on her face each time she repeats herself, ending with an extreme close-up of her eyes. Back to the girls, who are completely floored by this pronouncement.) Old woman 1: (from o.c.) I told him, you know. (Pull back to bring her partially into view, her hands folded.) I—I told him to make the call. (standing up) “Call…Call the girls,” I said. (Cut to the other side of the office, from behind the girls. The old woman stands in front of a shattered window, her face not visible in her tangled hair.) Old woman 1: “CALL THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!” (The word “girls” echoes twice, and we see close-ups of the hotline, lying broken on the floor, and a portrait of the Mayor. Back to the girls.) Old woman 1: (from o.c.) But they never came. (Back to her, head in hands.) Why wouldn’t they come? It doesn’t make any sense. And now it’s too late. (Pan quickly to a close-up of the Mayor’s top hat, with his sash draped over it.) Old woman 1: (from o.c., crying) He’s…GONE! (She breaks down. Close-up of Blossom.) Blossom: Ms. Bellum…? (The old hag was indeed the late Mayor’s assistant. Cut to her, slumped over the desk and fondling the hat and sash.) Blossom: (from o.c.) What happened here? Old woman 1 (Ms. Bellum): Huh? (snatching hat to herself) Keep away! He’s mine! (Cut to the girls; she holds a hand out to stop them and continues o.c.) Don’t come any closer! He’s mine! Mine! (Cut to outside Townsville Hall; they fly out through the dome as she shouts again.) Ms. Bellum: (from inside office) Mine, I tell you! And the scariest lines in the episode and in the entire series Him”: The beauty lies in the pain. Because it’s your fault for leaving! (Pan slightly right to show a group of haggard townspeople.) Just ask your friends. Townspeople: (monotone) Powerpuff Girls… Man 2: You did this. (Cut to the girls; a hand points at them.) Townspeople: (from o.c.) You did this. Blossom: (voice shaking) No! “Him”: All I did was take over. It was easy! Townspeople: Why’d you leave us, Powerpuff Girls? Why? You weren’t here to protect us. You weren’t here. (Back to the girls, now surrounded by a forest of pointing fingers.) Townspeople: (from o.c.) It’s your fault. Your fault. (Overhead view of them and the girls.) Your fault. Your fault. (They repeat this mantra as the camera cuts to the girls. They are visibly distraught by the accusation.) Blossom: Wh…wh… (looking at hands, voice breaking) What have we done? (“Him” laughs maniacally as the chant continues.) Buttercup: No…No!…NOOOOOO!! Bubbles: (sobbing, pulling pigtails) WHYYYYY?? (She breaks down.) And to add to that, Remember HIM is Immortal and The girls are not, meaning when they die and if there's no one to defend Townsville or the world. THIS WILL HAPPEN! This was the top 10 list of scariest episodes of the very much beloved Powerpuff Girls show. Category:Blog posts